


Fifty Years of Beautiful Sin, Ending in Betrayal

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Assassination, Assassins Creed Crackship Armada, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Growing Old Together, M/M, Monologue, Partner Betrayal, Robert ships Maria and Altair, gay old men, mention of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Robert has one more thing to confess to Altair. A cracky, sad gay romance.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Robert de Sablé/Rashid ad-Din Sinan | Al Mualim
Kudos: 5





	Fifty Years of Beautiful Sin, Ending in Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts).



> I have no idea how old Robert and Rashid are but I headcanon both as seventy-plus in this verse. Which would make them horny young twinks when they met.

„I have one more thing to confess, Assassin. Your master... He was my lover. Fifty years of beautiful sin and he ended it all in betrayal. And for what? Power? I saw the way you look at Maria... well, he used to look at me like that, when he first met. I don't suppose you appreciate the male charms but lust is the same... burning, breaking down every boundary that stood between us... making every moment a countdown to when we would finally be in each other's arms. And it wasn't just an affair of the flesh... we wouldn't have lasted, had that been the case. We were a union of the mind and soul, a true resonance of like intellects looking similarly at the world and seeking wisdom, he was so brilliant, so curious. We had so much to learn from each other, and learn we did. Not just in terms of erotic tricks. We could have been married, had either of our gods approved such an union. We were more than married, for how many men scorn their wife or women despise their husband! And he ruined it all with treachery, never even had the guts to kill me himself. Then again, he sent a fine young firebrand to slay me, Assassin. You're a brave man, and handsome, and curious, you remind me of a young Rashid, in the best way. I wish I had more time in this world, and you weren't, I think, so fond of another. Well, at least you're a fine prize for someone I like. Kill Rashid, Altair, kill that treacherous bastard so I can claw out his eyes in the afterlife. And, never, ever dare betray Maria as he betrayed me, or I will rise from my grave to haunt you.”


End file.
